


Predatory

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Biting, Consensual Sex, Doggy Style, Dom Anders (Dragon Age), Dominance, Domme Hawke, F/M, Fingering, First Time, Grey Warden Stamina, Hawke On Top, Lots of orgasms for everyone, Mild Kink, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Porn, Seduction, Sex with many positions, Smut, Spanking, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 00:29:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10910586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Feeling as fierce as the bird she's named after, Hawke decides to seduce Anders.Anders shows Hawke what his Grey Warden stamina can do.He makes her come 8 times.





	Predatory

Hawke sat next to Anders on her plush red living room couch, watching the fire crackle in the fireplace. They'd been friends for a couple of months now, but this was the first time she'd invited him to her home without the rest of the group. Being alone, just the two of them, on such a large couch in such a large room felt...intimate. 

And it wasn't just the room size. For the past several weeks, Hawke had felt the intensity of the way Anders stared at her when he thought she wasn't looking. Hawke was used to ignoring men--she was tired of the way most of them just sized her up like a piece of meat without even knowing her, as if her lean body and firm curves were somehow more important than her heroic quests or her drive to fight for mage freedom. But with Anders, it was different. True, the lust had always been there in a more subtle form, but his fierce gaze had begun on the day she told him of her anti-Templar plots. And every time she schemed against the Chantry or cracked a joke at Sebastian's expense, the hungry look in Anders' eyes grew stronger.

She glanced over from the fire to him. That "look" was there on his face, just like always, but here in the dim firelight with no one here but the two of them, it sent a jolt of electricity through Hawke that made her heart beat faster.

She found herself in predatory mode.

"Come upstairs with me," she said, keeping her voice light and casual. "I'd like to show you my journals about the revolution."

He stood up, just a touch too quickly, and silently followed her as she led the way to her bedroom.

Anders breathed a sharp breath as they stepped through the doorway, and Hawke bit back a smirk. The room was lit by a soft ambiance -- the glaring main lights were off, but a faint fire in her fireplace still glowed, as did a few candles burning softly on the nightstand where she'd been reading earlier and forgot to blow them out. It was warmer than downstairs, and more inviting. More intimate. That word sprung to her mind again as Anders slowly walked over to her bookshelf and began to study the titles.

In his position examining the books, Anders was across the room from the doorway where Hawke stood, and his back was to her. She decided to surprise him. A smug grin broke out on her face as she silently stripped her clothes off, leaving them all in an abandoned pile without making a sound. Once she was fully naked, she let her hair loose from its tie and teased it around her shoulders until it flowed free. 

She stepped closer to the bookshelf. "Hey, Anders."

He turned around, and all of the Maker's universes froze in time. Then he crossed the room in three long steps and ran his hands along her sides with a low, deep growl in his throat that made her heart leap.

"Holy fucking Maker, Hawke." He stepped back and stared at her with awe. "You're so beautiful." He'd fantasized for eons about what it would be like to see her without any of her confining leathers, but the reality surpassed even his wildest fantasies. 

Not wanting to lose the upper hand, Hawke hooked one leg up and around his still-clothed waist. She wrapped both arms around his shoulders, hoisted herself up to his eye level, and nibbled at the sensitive parts of his ears before pressing her tongue into his earhole. She purred like a cat into his ear, and pressed her breasts and hardened nipples against Anders' chest. 

Anders shoved her onto the bed and swiftly pulled her legs apart. She yelped and laughed as he climbed eagerly over her, with knees on either side of her waist and his elbows on both sides of her head.

He kissed her mouth fiercely. "The fucking things you do to me," he murmured.

Hawke took this moment to wrap both her legs around his back and pull him closer to her, fully aware that her slippery slickness was making Anders' tunic wet. He yanked the garment off and tossed it carelessly to the floor before turning back to Hawke and planting a rough trail of half-kisses, half-bites down her neck and chest. She'd have a full trail of hickeys for days. Hawke keened and rocked her hips against Anders as he took her stiff left nipple in his mouth and sucked hard. 

Anders nibbled at her breast more fiercely, encouraged by the way she fell apart. Then he switched to the other one for an equal amount of time, and alternated between them, while his other hand moved lower and began to tease the folds below her clit.

Hawke's shaking jerks turned into a more primal vibration as he continued to work her bundle of nerves harder. She had just recovered from the orgasm he'd given her while sucking, and now her body was on the edge of another. 

Anders, still keeping his hands occupied there, moved his kisses from below her reddened and rock-hard breasts down her stomach. He planted gentle kisses along the scars on her midsection, swirled his tongue into her belly button, and licked the sensitive skin between her navel and pubic bone. Hawke moaned and arced her back upwards, begging without words.

"Impatient, sweetheart?" asked Anders. His expression was one of both pride and mockery, and his voice was low and primal like a lion about to devour its prey. "You've gotten the Grey Warden all riled up. You're in my clutches now."

Then he moved lower down Hawke's body and brushed his tongue against her clit.

She made a loud, unidentifiable sound as every muscle in her body tensed and let go.

"I''m not finished with you yet," Anders said, muffled. His mouth was full with a bite of her thigh. "I think you've been enjoying playing with me far too much. I think you need a spanking."

Hawke was too lost in her ecstacy to emit more than a blissful groan. Anders flipped her onto her stomach and over his knees, so that the trim curve of her ass was in his view. He smacked the creamy flesh a few times in fast succession, then used the other hand to play with her clit once more.

He went at that for a while--alternating between spanking and rubbing, switching from one to the next each time Hawke's quivers and shakes threatened to bring release too soon. Finally, when her ass was spanked bright pink and she was shamelessly rutting against Anders' knees, his fingers stilled as her body rippled with the spasms of pleasure, for the third time that evening.

When Anders moved Hawke onto her back and spread her thighs once more, she was certain he was ready to enter her. How willing she was--how wet and ready, how hungry to feel his length inside her. But he didn't enter her. Instead he dove his head between her thighs and feasted on her until her fourth orgasm simmered beneath her skin. Anders lapped with his tongue between her clit and the opening between her folds, while using one hand to tease her other entrance. He pushed one finger inside, then two, then reached his other hand back up to pinch both her nipples.

"You have no idea what you look like right now, Hawke," he growled with lust as he stared at her like the most beautiful sight on earth. "Spread out on your bed like that, naked and wet and turned on with nothing to hide, with my fingers inside both your holes and those rock hard tits quivering like you're ready to--"

And then he moved all his fingers, just right, and for the fourth time Hawke's body dissolved. 

Anders planted a gentle, open-mouthed kiss to her cunt. Then he ditched the rest of his clothing and entered her. He fucked her, hard, with Hawke on her back and her knees hooked up around his shoulders, until she lost herself for a fifth time.

Then he had her against the wall. With her back pressed against the coldness of the wall, and her chest pressed against Anders' heated skin, the temperature contrast added extra stimulation to the hard, fierce pounding of his length that drove into the deepest places of her body, hitting her G-spot in the hardest-to-reach places.

Once she came for a sixth time, he gently eased her down from the wall and then spun her around, so that her sensitive tits were pressed into the roughness of the wall and her ass was leaning out. He spanked her again, savoring the way her still-pink flesh turned into a rosy shade of red. 

She was close to her seventh time now when Anders pulled her away from the wall and led her back to the bed. He leaned backward onto the bed and pulled Hawke on top of him, in a straddling position.

Taking the hint, Hawke climbed on top of him and slid his rock-hard member inside of her. Sitting on top of him, as if she were riding horseback, allowed her cunt to swallow his length in a way that made her feel all kinds of pleasurable sensations at a brand new angle. She rocked back and forth and rode him hard, as he used his hands and mouth to tease her nipples once again. 

After Hawke's seventh climax, Anders spun Hawke around into a doggy-style position, on her knees and forearms with her head in her pillow and her ass in the air. He reamed into Hawke's cunt harder and deeper than before, while kneading her tender ass flesh with both hands and running his fingers up and down her body. Anders finally came, with a moan and a string of curses and a praise of Hawke's name. At the same time, she came too, her eighth and last climax of their encounter. Her whole body relaxed, and she slumped against the bed in exhaustion.

Anders lay down to spoon Hawke and wrap an arm around her curled-up body. "How was that, love?" he murmured into her hair.

"Amazing," she said in a soft purr. A quick glance to the hourglass clock on the nightstand told her that five hours had gone by. She never would have guessed - their heaven had felt like a single moment yet also like an eternity, somehow blended into one. "Fuck, Anders, you are incredible."

He hummed in approval and began to massage her shoulders. "Then we should do it again and again. Tomorrow at the clinic?"

Hawke nestled closer to Anders, so that her ass pressed up against him, and he felt his dick began to stir once more.

"You bet," she said, smirking at the way his body responded once again. "And we'll put all those medical supplies to good use."


End file.
